Lady of the Stars
by SlayerBunny
Summary: SMHP AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries everyone meets Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This is my second fanfic. I know I haven't finished my 1st one yet but this one has been stuck in my head for ages. I promise to update more as I have just finished my GCSEs and have nothing to do for the minute. crosses fingers, hoping not to jinx it Read and Review!_

**AN 2:** Ok this is 2010 and I don't want to think how long it has been since I last updated this story. I could give you many reasons and excuses why it has been so long but none will be good enough. So all I can say is **I'm sorry.** :( But my plan is and so far has been to re-edit and continue this story. Sorry if it confuses any previous readers. I just hope that my muse does not disappear again. :) Much love and read and review! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry couldn't help but blame himself for believing the vision Voldemort had sent him about his godfather and relief was felt when members of the Order of Phoenix along with other aurors came to aid them. Although Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna were pretty good fighters they would have been totally outnumbered by the twenty odd Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. Those who came to help certainly made the odds of surviving better.

Everyone was locked in a fierce battle. Curses were being yelled and cries and screams of pain could be heard, the sounds in the were room deafening. Dumbeldore was holding off Voldemort as other Death Eaters tried to get to Harry, who were being stopped in their path by Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and the Order. At the moment none of the non-members paid attention to the fact that the convicted murderer was there, they were too preoccupied in capturing the Death Eaters.

However since everyone was in their own battle, trying to protect the Boy-Who-Lived, they didn't notice the only child of the Lovegood's being separated from the main members of the Order. She was soon cornered by a short and plump Death Eater with her wand out of her reach. She watched with eyes wide and full of fear as the man lifted his wand shakily and stuttered out the words of an Unforgivable. "C-Crucio" the man said squeakily.

Luna screamed in agony as pain shot throughout her body and she fell to the ground on all fours. The man flinched from the sound and got ready to end the girl's life. He did not see Luna reach a quivering hand into the top of her shirt and bring out the pendant attached to a necklace around her neck.

It was an exquisite and unique piece of jewellery. The pendant was of a silver angel with her wings outstretched behind her and she was holding a gold eight-point star to her chest. The angel was held on a delicate silver chain, it's delicacy and quality hinted at a high price even though it held no gems or crystals.

Luna clasped her hand around the necklace and time seemed to slow as the memory of her receiving the necklace flashed in her mind.

_Flashback:_

_In a baby blue bedroom there was a nine year old version of Luna sat on her white carpet, looking at the woman who was across from her with admiration in her eyes, as she listened to another recount of one of her adventures. The woman was sitting crossed-legged on the floor in loose fitting black trousers, a tight long-sleeved blue shirt which seemed to bring out the specks of blue in her wise silver eyes. Her long, luminescent silver hair pooled around her held up in two heart-shaped balls on either side of her head._ _As the woman finished telling her tale, Luna could only utter "Wow" in awe._

_The woman chuckled softly as Luna sat there staring at her. "I have a present for you."_

_A look of surprise appeared on the younger girl's face, which was soon replaced with happiness. She bounced on the spot. "Really, what is it, can I have it?"_

_The lady reached inside a silver bag she had brought and took out the necklace. She showed it to Luna who stared at it, amazed someone would give her something so beautiful and special looking._

"_This necklace is no ordinary necklace. It will allow you to contact me when you need me the most." The woman said as she proceeded to place the necklace around the little girl's neck. "Just hold the pendant and call for me and I will come to you as fast as I can." Luna listened intently to what she said. The lady then spoke with complete seriousness. "But do not use it to call me for small things, only when you need me the most, okay? Because I might be doing something really important." The lady looked lovingly at Luna and smiled as she nodded with as much seriousness a nine-year-old has._

_End Flashback._

Luna closed her blue eyes, held tightly onto the pendant and wished with all her heart. "Please Sere, I really need you. Please help me!"

The Death Eater raised his wand again and spoke the words which would end Luna's life: "A-Avada K-Kedavra." Expecting to see Luna scream and fall to the ground dead, but that was not what he got.

There was flash of silver and then a large explosion. Dust and debris flew in all directions and the sound stopped some activity around them as people stared in confusion at where the explosion came from not expecting such a large outburst. Curiosity grew as the smoke and dust cleared to reveal two figures crouched on the floor and the Death Eater slumped against the wall staring with eyes full of fear.

Quiet reigned as the few spectators watched the silver cloaked figure uncover the other and slowly stand up, having protected the smaller one with their body. Luna was soon recognised staring up at the other figure with amazement and relief. "Thank you. I didn't know if you would come." Luna spoke, her voice still shaky from her near death experience.

"I gave my word that I would come when you called me. I do not go back on my word, you know that Luna." The cloaked figure replied with the reassuring tone of a young woman. The spectators watched as she turned around and slowly walked towards the Death Eater who had cursed Luna, her cloak swirling about her legs. The man's body shook more with every step she took towards him; his eyes wide with growing panic.

When she spoke again it was not with the soft and reassuring tone she talked to Luna in. Instead she spoke to the quivering mass in a cold threatening tone. "How dare you harm someone under my protection! For it you shall suffer!" Glancing round at the scene around her she halted her words. "But first…" she outstretched her bare arm with her slender palm, of a bejewelled hand, facing up. She murmured something that only Luna and the man could hear with only one understanding. "Venus Love Chain," a glowing gold chain with hearts as links appeared in her hand. "Encircle." The chain shot out of her hand and wrapped itself around the Death Eater pinning him to the wall. "…stay there, until I decide how to punish you." She finished.

Before any of the audience could wonder over this new development, everyone's attention soon turned to a stone arch cloaked in darkness, as the anguished yell of Harry Potter was heard as he watched Sirius Black fall through. Only thing stopping him following being the firm grip of a horrified Remus Lupin.

Voldemort cackled in glee at this turn of events and threw one last curse at Dumbledore, who deflected it, before disapparating. The Death Eaters who were not either unconscious or bound soon followed. Leaving only members of the Order, six Hogwarts students, the mystery woman and other Ministry aurors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 2:**

All was silent as everyone stared in different states of shock, disbelief and confusion at the arch while listening to the cries of Harry, calling to his Godfather. People who knew the escaped convict grieved at his loss, others who did not know of his innocence were shocked that people missed the murderer. People soon shook out of their stupor, turned away tending to the wounded and the captive.

However the woman in the silver cloak, shrouded her identity, was still confused as to what the whole situation was all about. '_I do not know who this Sirius is but I do know that there is something definitely wrong with the scene.' _Looking at her surroundings she tried to discover what was tugging at her senses, it was as she studied the arch that realisation dawned. _'Those were forbidden! By law all of the Veils were meant to be destroyed! How dare they go against a law that was set by their founder!'_ she fumed in her head. Turning to her right, she checked over Luna with concern, kindly asking her if she was alright and who Sirius was.

Luna looked up to the woman she admired wondering why her Sere would want to know about a man that just died, normally she didn't take much note of this world's affairs, well not for a long time anyway. Pushing her curiosity aside she answered the question: "Sirius Black is the Godfather of Harry Potter," she pointed to Harry who was in a catatonic state, "he was sentenced to Azkaban for the murder of Peter Pettigrew and a group of muggles as well as telling Voldemort," Luna winced as she said the name knowing that if she didn't say the name Sere would be displeased and get her to say it anyway, "where the Potters were hiding. He escaped after 12 years and went looking for Harry and soon after went into hiding with few knowing his location."

Sere listened patiently to Luna absorbing the information, however it did not answer one of her important questions. "Is he guilty of these crimes?"

Luna shook her head, "No! He's innocent. He was framed by Peter when they made him the secret keeper of the Potters' whereabouts. He betrayed them and went and told Vol-his master where they were. Peter then staged to look like he was killed by Sirius making him take the down fall. But Sirius never committed any of those crimes."

Their conversation went unnoticed by others but Sere had by then gathered the necessary knowledge to carry out her plan.

"Luna I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" Sere did not even wait to hear her answer, she just strode towards the arch with purposeful steps. People turned their heads and wondered at what she was doing. She walked straight into the Veil and disappearing from sight, they called out but no one was close enough to stop her. People once again stared in disbelief wanting to know why she would willingly walk into the arch from where she couldn't return.

Harry looked at Luna, wanting an answer as it seemed she knew this mysterious newcomer best. He was surprised that Luna didn't look upset instead she seemed to have look of understanding and awe on her face as if she knew something they did not. "Luna, who was that and why would she willingly go to her death?" he spoke, voice hoarse from his yelling. Others turned to Luna after hearing the question wanting to know the same.

She couldn't believe it! Why would her hero just walk to her death? She scrunched up her brow trying to think and then it hit her! _'Sere can't die that easily! She still got years to wait, she said so herself.'_ Her expression cleared at her revelation. _'That must mean she can get out! She has probably gone in there to save Sirius! Wow!'_ Luna was brought out of her thoughts by Harry asking the question she had just figured the answer to. "She is my friend and protector! And she has not walked to her death; she has gone to save Sirius!" Luna stated proudly. Harry and others looked at her strangely wondering how that woman could get out of the Veil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 3:**

Meanwhile…

As soon as she stepped though the Veil she started to fall in complete darkness, not knowing how long it would take for her to reach the bottom or if it even had one. All she knew was that she had an innocent to save!

_'I wonder how far down he is? If he is too far down it may be too late! I better try and pinpoint his aura.'_ Sere concentrated on the darkness around her, trying to find a live being. _'There!'_ As soon as she sensed a live aura she arched her back from which a pair of glowing white wings exploded outwards. Wind surrounded her making her cloak move to lay down her back between her wings. It revealed the figure of a beautiful woman dressed in a strange outfit: a white leotard with a silver pleated mini skirt over the top. The leotard had gold ruffled shoulders and a collar which had the silver cloak attached, at the chest there was a round locket which had a wing on either side framing the gold eight-point star in the centre. The skirt parted at the front revealing multicoloured vertical stripes and at the top of the skirt there was the same locket as before only two silver ribbons were attached to it which trailed to the tops of her shoes. Her shoes were silver high heels which had small decorative wings coming out either side of the heel. There were rings on each of her fingers, which seemed to be made out of different colour stones and engraved on them were the planetary symbols for all the planets except earth. She seemed to emit a powerful yet calming aura however her face was still hidden underneath the hood of the cloak.

Using her wings, Sere flew towards the aura that she sensed. As she drew closer she saw the body of Sirius Black who had seemed to have stopped yelling now. As if sensing her which he most likely did he looked up and stared at her wondering who she was. She looked at the man in front of her; she could tell that he had the potential to be really handsome with his long black hair, stormy grey eyes and a good but undernourished body. From his unhealthy appearance and the underlying pain that was in his eyes she could tell that he must have had a hard life. Sere drew closer and held out a hand to Sirius, she looked into his eyes trying to persuade him to take it. "Mr Black, take hold of my hand, please. I will get you back to your godson." She stated in her calming tone but Sirius just continued to stare at her.

Sirius did not know how long he had been falling but he wondered if he would ever reach the bottom. He could not believe he would die this soon! He still had to clear his name! _'I bet Wormtail is happy now, now that I cannot exact my revenge! Why did he betray us? WHY?' _Sirius was soon brought out of his thoughts from feeling a strong magical aura coming his way.

Not many magical folk could really sense magical auras as it is a skill that is acquired when one has strong magical training or sometimes if they come from a strong bloodline. Most aurors were taught how to sense auras and others such as Dumbledore. Not many used the skill as it was hard to master and if people really wanted to they could mask their aura making most magic folk believe it pointless to learn. However this was not the case with people like Dumbledore or Voldemort since they were stronger than many their auras were harder to hide and easier to notice, although they did hide some of their aura in order to stop people knowing the full extent of their power. Dumbledore also did it so as not to overwhelm people as sometimes auras make the magic in the air too thick causing some people to black out.

The magical energy that Sirius was sensing seemed to be the same strength as the amount that Dumbledore projects, he wondered who they were because they could be helpful in the battle against Voldemort. _'If there was a way out of here.'_ He sighed. Sirius soon saw the figure coming towards him and as they came closer he saw the figure was actually a woman. _'…with WINGS! What is she? Is she an angel?'_ The woman slowed as she neared giving him a good view of what she was wearing and he was amazed by the beauty he saw. _'If I am going to be stuck here with her I don't mind too much!'_ He smirked but was startled when she outstretched her hand to him and asked him if he wanted to go back to Harry.

As Sirius looked at Sere he tried to decide if she was legitimate or not, for all he knew she could be trying to hurt him. _'Wait a minute… how could she hurt me more? I'm already dead!'_ Sirius contemplated this and looked into to the hood trying to see her face. Sirius stared into to her unique silver eyes with blue specks as she stared back at him they seemed to get a glimpse of the other's soul. Sirius was surprised to see an ancient soul which seemed to have seen too much pain for someone who looked so young. Sere saw a soul that seemed to have experienced pain on a far greater level than most she had met. She watched as he found her to be trustworthy and grabbed hold of both of her hands; adjusting to the extra weight and flew up to the arch which seemed to glow with purple and black energy.

"Who are you? Why are you helping me?" Sirius curiously asked deciding that since it might take a while to get to the exit, as is seemed far away, he should get some answers out of this angel.

"I have many names: Messiah of Light and Lady of the Stars to name but a couple. But you can call me Cosmos. As for the reason that I saved you… I know that many would miss you from the way Harry acted when you fell through the Veil and I know that you are innocent of the crimes that you were accused for." Sere replied calmly deciding to indulge Sirius by giving him some answers.

"How do you know that I am innocent? How are you gonna get us out of here no one can escape! And why do you have wings?" Sirius carried on his questioning wanting more answers.

She smiled at his rapid fire questions. '_Someone's curious_' "All people in my family had wings so I suppose it is part of my blood. I know you are innocent because Luna told me so and she would not dare lie to me. However we will find out if you are truly innocent in a minute." She calmly replied with a smirk.

Sirius was just about to ask what she meant when he realised they were at the arch. Sere swung Sirius through the arch making him tumble over and sprawl out on the ground with a surprised yell. Where he was soon squashed by the weight of Harry hugging him and squeezing the air out of him.

"Hey Harry! I'm glad to see you to but could you let me breathe!" Sirius breathed out as he tried to sit up and pry Harry off of him. Harry quickly let go, said a quick 'sorry' and helped Sirius sit up. But he was soon winded again when Remus hugged him. "Moony you too, would you let go!" Remus released him and sat next to Sirius trying to wipe the tears from his face overjoyed at having his best friend back. Sirius was soon helped up and he leant on Remus and Harry smiling at others around him who seemed happy and amazed that he came back. _'I'm back, I'm back! Did I really just come back from the dead?'_ At that shocking thought he turned around and watched Cosmos gracefully walk through the Veil with her body once again hidden by her cloak. _'So she walks through yet she decided to throw me! How nice of her.'_ He thought grumpily.

Serenity looked towards Sirius waiting for the question she knew he would ask. "What did you mean when you said 'we will find out if you are truly innocent in a minute'?" he asked just as she predicted. There were only a few that were gathered now as the others were cleaning up.

"If you were guilty even I would have some difficulty getting you out of the Veil." She replied calmly, she watched as others became more interested in her, realising that she had to get out of here soon. She wasn't meant to interfere in events that didn't explicitly call for her. _'I can see I'm going to get a lecture about this.'_ She sighed quietly.

"What do you mean? Do you know what the Veil is, because all we know is that it is some ancient thing which kills you?"

"Of course I know what it is. It is Saturn's Veil, on it is written how the people through the arch are treated. The Veils were also forbidden years ago by Merlin himself." _'Because your kind never used it for the right reasons. You abused it, thinking with it you couldn't be told no. Nothing but children not understanding what it is they possessed. I will have to destroy it myself later on.'_ She fumed in her head silently, thinking back to the past. People around looked stunned at the news and became curious to how this newcomer knew so much.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the woman with growing interest. He was surprised when she threw herself into the Veil and when she came out again he became even more intrigued to find out her identity. As he looked around he noticed he was not the only one, his eyes landed on Luna who he knew had some answers about the mystery woman. _'Maybe she'll be able to aid us in this war!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 4:**

Sirius was just about to ask another question when he was interrupted by another Order member who came to speak to Dumbledore. "Sir, we have secured all the Death Eaters but one. They seemed to be trapped to the wall by a glowing chain and none of our spells are able to release him we can't even get close to him without been blown away."

Dumbledore looked confused as did others as they walked over to see a short man chained to the wall of the room. Luna gasped and then looked to Sere realising that she had put him there. Serenity walked forward toward the man stopping only a little way away. "I put him there as I needed to decide how to punish him." She spoke calmly to Dumbledore.

"What did this one do to you, miss? If I may so inquire." Dumbledore questioned charmingly.

"He tried to kill my charge and therefore must suffer the consequences." Sere walked up to the Death Eater who seemed to be shaking at every step she took, _'If he could speak he would probably be whimpering now,'_ she thought. "I want to see who it is who thought they could harm Luna without repercussions." She pulled off his mask showing the face of a small and chubby man who had strong resemblance to a rat.

People gasped at the sight of the Death Eater as Serenity stepped away, it was Peter Pettigrew! Others who were not so sure about Sirius innocence believed he was now. Sirius would have pounded Peter there and then if he could but he was being restrained. _'That bastard! Wait til I get my hands on him.'_

After hearing the gasp she turned around and looked at the expressions of recognition from the crowd. She turned curiously to Dumbledore as he seemed to be the leader and also the strongest. She was surprised at feeling such a powerful aura coming from such an old man, but when she heard his name she remembered he was the one to defeat an evil wizard a few decades ago. She remembered reading that in one of the history books on this dimension, it was a very helpful book as it kept updating itself as things happen, though she hadn't read it for a few years. "Do you know this man? Who is he?" she asked in a demanding tone.

"That man is Peter Pettigrew. He was the one that betrayed the Potters to Voldemort (people shivered) and framed Sirius for the crime as well as faking his own death." Dumbledore then remembered that if he didn't persuade Serenity to let them deal with Pettigrew they would not be able to prove Sirius innocent. "My dear, would you mind letting us deal with Peter? With him we would be able to prove Sirius innocent and get information from him that could be vital to us."

Serenity looked at him a little longer before turning her gaze to Luna. She decided to let Luna choose. As she knew the situation better and Sere didn't know enough at the moment to make the best decision. Understanding the silent question Luna nodded her head letting Serenity know that she thought that she should hand Peter over. Sere nodded back and turned towards the Death Eater. She recalled the chain, but not before sending a power shock making Peter slump to the floor. Where Dumbledore 'stupified' and bound him to prevent him from getting away.

Footsteps were heard coming, the order and the children knew that they had to get out of there; however the anti-apparation wards had gone back up. As everyone tried to figure out a plan to explain why Sirius Black was there along with some school children, Serenity turned towards Luna hoping she would explain the crisis.

Luna walked up to her protector as Sere asked her a question. "What is the matter?"

"The ministry officials are coming down and if they see some of the people here they will arrest them. The ministry aren't really on our side at the moment. So now everyone is trying to figure a way out but the wards are up so no one can apparate out and there is only one door."

"Where do you want to go?" She enquired casually.

"Well… I suppose the best place to go would be Hogwarts. You know my school." Sere smiled remembering the few times she visited Luna in Hogwarts. She enjoyed all the magic going around the castle, it gave off the same pleasant warmth it did when it was young. "Alright, I will get us there." Before Luna could reply Serenity muttered a few words and the needed disappeared in a trail of silver sparkles. The ministry officials entered the wreckage and started their investigation of the events that had transpired. Never knowing that they had just missed some very interesting characters.

Reappearing in the empty great hall everyone fell to the ground with surprised shouts. Confusion was all around as to how they got there when they heard Luna comment towards her friend. "How are you able to do that? No one has been able to apparate into Hogwarts." They all turned to look at the woman who didn't notice their attention.

"I didn't exactly apparate here dear Luna." She replied with a full blown smirk on her face. _'It's not like I am unwelcome,'_ she thought as she felt the familiar greeting from the castle. _'It's nice to see you too old friend.'_ She replied to the sentient castle.

"Oh yeah! So how long are you gonna stay?" Luna said remembering who it was she was talking to. Bursting with excitement that she might have the chance to listen to more of Sere's adventures.

A sad expression came over Sere's face, knowing that she would upset Luna. "I'm sorry Luna but I can't stay. I have some business to attend to," at Luna's crestfallen expression she tried to cheer her up, "don't worry, I will be seeing you sooner than you think!" Luna hugged Serenity goodbye glad to know she won't be gone long. As she let go she watched Sere disappear in a flurry of silver stars, she turning towards the rest knowing she would be in for a lot of questioning but also knowing that she won't be able to give much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 5:**

In a mountain surrounded by a forest proudly stood a large renaissance style manor; separating the manor from the forest edge were expanse well-groomed gardens. On the ground floor of the manor one could see, if it was not so heavily warded with all types of magic, a large window was uncovered showing clearly the sparkle of what seemed like tiny silver stars. As they dissolved in their place stood a rare beauty of a woman staring out into the forest with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Serena had just returned from dropping off the order and friends at Hogwarts and came to this manor which was one of her numerous properties all over the galaxy. She had inherited some of them when she became Cosmos others she had set up herself. She used them to stay in whether she was on a mission or just trying to get away from her duty. This manor was one of her favourite places to stay as it was close to Luna and on the planet that reminded her of her old world.

Sere slowly turned away from the large window to glance over the room she had appeared in. It was a large room, as were all the rooms in the house, and seemed to be a study or office. Its walls were a warm golden beige colour with dark wood panelling around the edges, the floor was the same dark wood and scattered around on it were white shag rugs.

Behind her was a wall full of windows overlooking the gardens and forest with sliding glass doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking all the land. On the wall in front of her to the left lay a large door that led to the hallway, the rest of the wall was covered in bookshelves that were full to the brim with volumes of all kinds.

To her left was a large marble renaissance fireplace and above it was a painting of the moon kingdom from long ago. In front of the fireplace was a dark wooden coffee table and a large comfy-looking sofa of a soft cream colour with chocolate brown pillows as well as matching arm chairs either side of it facing each other. Either side of the fireplace there was a game of wizard chess with two more armchairs and a large wooden cabinet with glass panels which seemed to be filled with pre-made potions.

To Sere's right there was a large wooden desk with a brown high back office chair behind it. The desktop had stationery neatly spread out on it with the files and papers locked in the desk. In front of it laid another two armchairs facing the desk. Behind the desk was a door that was smaller than the main door yet no less expensive looking made of dark wood with a golden handle. The door led to a humongous library that held more books and records than ever deemed necessary and in every language that can be thought of. This room was one that Serenity set up so it could be accessed from any of her designated doors in her many properties. It held all the information on ever needed to know about the cosmos as well as some things that are irrelevant. It was her private library which she used often for research when conducting her duty or for 'light reading'. _'Ami would be so proud of the amount of reading I do now. Their spirits have seemed to have left a lasting impression on me.' _She sighed sadly remembering her soul sisters.

Sere slowly strolled towards the desk and shook the small bell on the table which called one of her servants to her. The servants of the manor consisted of House-Elves who were offered money for their services but refused as they thought it an honour to work for the Messiah herself. As well as a family of humans who were brought up in the manor for many generations and always served Serenity even though she offered to let them pursue other careers few actually did. The family were blessed with longer than normal lives, it was more appropriate for them to live longer as there are times when Serenity does not come back for many years. It would prove awkward to go away with one set of servants and then come back and find that they have all died and new ones in their place. Those that went off to do other jobs usually did so in a way that would benefit Sere when she needed help. Meaning many worked in the ministries of different countries, hospitals and places that develop new spells and potions.

As she waited patiently she looked out the window wondering how Luna was doing with all the questions the wizards were asking her. A few minutes later the door opened and in walked in a short middle-aged man, who in truth was much older than he looked. As he came into the room and set his eyes upon Serenity his whole face lit up with happiness and he quickly bowed. Sere was used to people bowing to her from having many centuries filled with the action when people knew who she was, no matter how many times she told them it was not necessary. She finally accepted it as part of her status and a way that people showed their respect for her.

"Milady! It has been a few years since you have been here last. We are so glad to have you come back to us!" the man said with honest cheerfulness and a smile on his face.

"It is good to be back Giles. I have missed the company of you all." Sere replied with contentment at the man who she considered a dear friend from all the years she had spent with him when she was here. _'It is good to be back in a familiar place. Travelling takes so much out of a person.'_

Giles was quite short for man with a height of around 5'7", he possessed warm brown eyes and short dark brown hair. He was a kind and gentle man with a touch of sternness in him. Very proud in the fact that he got to tend to the needs of the Messiah, he found her to be a very caring person even though at first glance she could seem to be cold and distant. Sere was always kind to the ones that helped her and treated everyone equally with few exceptions a trait she had not lost when she became Cosmos.

Sere approached her friend and gave him a hug which he returned. Stepping back they did a quick look over each other to make sure there were no injuries present and smiled at the other, it was a tradition they did every time she came back. _'It's nice to see some things stay the same.' _Time did not affect her but it did change many things around her.

"So how long will you be staying this time? I hope it will be longer than usual." Giles asked.

"Your wish is granted friend. I plan to stay here for a while as it seems that there are some problems going on in the wizarding world that I may be able to help with." She replied, thoughtfully. _'There must be something I can do if the sisters have not called me for having interfered'._ They moved towards the seats in front of the fireplace, which lit as soon as they were close enough, and sat down.

Giles' face darkened in understanding. "I guess I am correct in saying this is about the return of Voldemort?"

"You are correct. I have just come back from the ministry where I had to rescue Luna from one of his minions."

A slight gasp came from the man's lips and his eyes lit up in horror and concern for the young girl. She was known in the manor to be the ward of the lady and she had even visited a few times. The members of the household enjoyed her presence and found it amusing when she talked of having proof that certain mythical creatures were real.

"She was not harmed I hope! She is such a sweet girl."

"No she was not harmed I got there in time to save her from the killing curse." Her eyes darkened slightly with anger, shown in her voice as she spoke, "However, I was prevented from extracting my revenge as it seemed he was a key player in the deaths of the Potters…"

The two continued talking a while on all that had happened since Serenity had last been gone. When they finished it was dark outside and the lights in the room turned themselves on bathing the room in a warm glow. Giles left then and set off to tell the others of the situation and make sure all was in order for his lady.

Sere slowly stood up from the couch and went out onto the balcony to get a breath of the fresh air. She looked up towards the sky as she lent on the ledge and reminisced on all that had happened that day. _'I suppose I will have to do some research to look into the case of Voldemort to try and see how far I can go before the fates pull me back. But first things first, I will not rest until I get rid of that Veil!'_

She slapped her hands on the ledge and straightened up, disappearing in flurry of silver stars only to reappear in the ministry room. Glancing around and saw that all the injured and deceased had been removed and that it was completely rid of life. Most of the room lay in ruins with bits of debris everywhere.

Serenity then drew her attention to the Veil walking up to it. She held her hand out to the side and called upon Saturn's Glaive. _'How dare they keep something this volatile and dangerous. Did they really think they could control the power it holds, they can't even understand what is written on it! There was a reason they were all destroyed.'_ Sere silently exclaimed in her head not believing the stupidity of some people. With a puff of purple smoke the glaive appeared in her hands and with it she could hear all the dead voices of the Veil clearer as well as the aura around it. She stopped in front of it, brought the glaive to stand in front of her and closed her eyes focusing Saturn's power. Serenity mumbled a spell in the language of the people of Saturn in order to draw the power from the Veil back into the glaive where it belonged. Then with one fatal sweep of the glaive she cut through the arch and it crumbled to the ground leaving only a cloud of dust and rubble. Slowly she turned around the glaive disappearing from her grasp the same way it entered. _'There it is done. I sincerely hope that is the last one. I do not wish my soul sister's powers to be used wrongly by those who have no understanding.'_ She thought in sadness.

As she came to a stop and prepared to teleport back to the manor she felt the residual energy of a familiar being. Her eyes snapped open and she immediately scanned the area in worry and anxiety trying to pinpoint the exact location of the energy. Her gaze stopped to her right where she quickly approached in order to get a better reading of the energy trying to discover if she was correct in her first assumption or if it was a mistake. _'Please do not let it be true! I do not want my fight to have to be brought this close to Luna,'_ Sere prayed mentally and yet there was a slight bit of hope that wanted it to be what she thought it was. _'If it is I will be free sooner and I will have finally completed my task,'_ she thought with her mind confused as to what she truly wanted.

Her eyes quickly lit up with recognition at the fact that her first assumption had been right and that her final part of her mission was to be dealt with here. It seemed that the being that had been split into many pieces had placed its last piece here. _'So this is why I was allowed to interfere… so I was able to discover this.'_ Serenity's eyes soon filled with determination as she whispered, in hatred, the name of her greatest foe and that of who she had been chasing and fighting for centuries: "Chaos!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I only own the plot line for this story.

**Timeline:** It starts at my own version of the battle at the Department of Mysteries. It is many years after Serena turns into Cosmos.

**Summary:** AU During the fight at the Department of Mysteries the Order and the Trio meet Luna's Guardian Angel. She disappears soon after bringing up a lot of questions for the next year along with two new teachers.

**Lady of the Stars**

**Chapter 6:**

Luna sighed for what seemed the millionth time that day. She was currently bored out of her mind, at the Burrow, which had become the new Order Headquarters. It became so after the order discovered from Pettigrew that Grimmauld place had been put on a Death Eater watch list.

Even though she had only been at the Weasleys' for two days now she wanted out, she didn't feel like hanging out with the others because all they would do was ask her questions. However she was not allowed to leave as the Order believed that she was in danger of being captured by Death Eaters because she knew the new power that had appeared. Therefore she was to stay here for the entire summer until it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

'_I bet they are really keeping me here because I won't answer any of their questions about Sere,'_ she complained in her mind, stomping her foot in agreement of her thoughts.

As soon as Sere had disappeared she had been bombarded with questions about her and she knew that she would not be able to answer. The reason for this was either because she was forbidden to tell and she would never betray her idol's trust or she just did not know the answer. _'It's not like I know everything there is to know about Cosmos. She isn't going to tell me all her secrets when I tremble at some of the details of the stories she tells me. Merlin!' _Luna continued to rant in her mind with frustration, as she paced the length of the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione.

She had been brought here with only her trunk of school stuff and a quick hello and goodbye to her dad. _'I didn't even have time to get my books about the Crumpled Horn Snorflack!' _she whined. She continued to pace the room ranting in her head letting out sighs of hopelessness. _'Why couldn't Sere have taken me with her? She is probably at the Manor right now relaxing and reading up on other worlds and creatures.'_ She sighed again. _'What I wouldn't give to be able to read those books!' _Her eyes clouded over as she thought of all the strange mystical creatures there could be in those books. People didn't believe her when she mentioned strange creatures but she knew that in those books there was proof. _'I know it if only I could spend all my time in there, I'd find proof.'_ Her thoughts determined.

Serenity huffed in annoyance again wondering how she was going to solve her latest dilemma. As soon as she had come back from the ministry she locked herself in her office trying to come up with a plan to defeat the last bit of Chaos.

'_Why does he have to be here of all places?'_ she huffed, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. _'The place where I leave Luna is where the last part of Chaos is. Well isn't that ironic! And to make matters worse there is a prophecy preventing me from acting directly!'_

With one last sigh in resignation she pushed away from the desk she was sitting at deciding she was not going to get anything done this way._ 'I might as well take a break maybe I will have an epiphany because this doesn't seem to be helping.'_ She left her office in search of Giles in hope that he will help her unwind.

Sere walked into the living room that was situated on the ground floor of the manor. The room was in the corner of the manor with two of the walls being of full length windows which looked out over the country. The other two walls were magnolia with designs of flowers, leaves and vines curling along them in emerald green, matching the carpet. On the walls were two large pictures of a forest woodland scene each beautiful and rare in their own right. The room contained a fireplace, which resembled the one in the study that was burning brightly, warming the room on the cold day. There were 3 large couches all arranged around the fire which held above it a plasma screen TV, something that is usually only used to watch the news.

Sere curled up on one of the couches and rung the bell that was on the table. Immediately Giles came in with a tray with cups of hot cocoa and cookies knowing that she needed to relax. He set the tray down on the coffee table and Sere reached across and grabbed a cup and a cookie, humming her approval. Giles sat down on a couch looking at Serenity, knowing she wanted to talk and waiting for her to in her own time.

"I went and destroyed the Veil in the Ministry," she sipped her drink thinking on what happened. "Everything went fine but as I was about to go, I felt familiar residual energy… It was Chaos; he has placed his last piece here and is aiding this Voldemort character." Giles gasped but did not interrupt. "Isn't it ironic how, out of the whole cosmos, Chaos decides to place the last piece of himself on the exact planet that I place my charge, in the same country no less." Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. "And to make matters worse I now have to be careful how I go about capturing him as there is a stupid prophecy in the way." She huffed. "So, because of Fate and Destiny's stupid prophecy I have to find an indirect way of ridding Chaos that does not prevent the prophecy from occurring, and all the while worry over Luna being involved."

She took a sip of the drink, while Giles stared at her thoughtfully before he stood and started to look around the room for something. Serenity spoke again regardless of his scavenging, "I suppose it could be worse. I just have to be careful about how I go about this. But where to start." She ended thoughtfully just as Giles came back to the couch with a newspaper in his hands. He handed it to Sere pointing to an article in the job vacancies column. "I think you might find this helpful, it would put you in the prime position to carry out your mission while also giving you the chance to look after Luna."

Serenity looked at the article with an ever-growing smile spreading across her face as plans formed in her mind after looking at on simple article:

_Teacher Wanted!_

_A teacher is wanted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to teach History of Magic to years 1 through to 7. Previous teaching experience advisable but not necessary. Candidate with sufficient defensive magic skills preferred._

_Applicants please owl your CV and you will be called in for an interview if you meet our requirements._

"This is brilliant! I will actually be at Hogwarts where the main targets for Voldemort are." She rose from her seat getting ready to go back to her study. "Thank you Giles for showing this to me. All I have to do is give in a spectacular CV and all will be well. Now who do we know that is in the position to verify any claims I make…" She trailed off as she walked out the door newspaper in hand, while Giles shook his head with a smile on his face. He reminisced how long it had been since she had been this excited as he cleaned up the cups and empty biscuit plate.


End file.
